Outside
by Jess J
Summary: Songfic, one-shot Imhotep and his thoughts on a certain mistress that is causing him problems, rather angsty I think. Please r&r!


Author's note: Well, I was inspired to write an angsty songfic from Imhotep's perspective. He is my favorite character, so this was expected, but I just hope it's good. Please review, I'm an addict. This has nothing to do with my other story, A River in Egypt. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, constructive criticism will be taken to heart and put to practice. Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Imhotep (bugger!!), Anck-su-namun (if I did, she never would have left him), or Seti (for which I am eternally grateful). They belong to Stephen and Universal. Also, I do not own the song Outside or its lyrics, that all belongs to Staind. Please don't sue me.

****

OUTSIDE_  
  
_

  
And you  
Bring me to my knees  
Again  


He was cold. It was hard to believe, but he was. Standing in the sun, its heat boring down on his robed form. Yet he was cold.

He watched her. In horror. In disgust. In desire. Standing in Seti's court, watching her fight another concubine, another of Pharaoh's whores.

He wanted her. Her wanted her to be his, he wanted her to be free, for she would be his is she were free. He wanted her, wanted to touch her again. The forbidden fruit.

Yet she rejected him, after that night, their night. She had turned cold, stone cold. She had told him to leave, to never touch her again. To leave her be.

She had brought him down and tore away his walls. He had let her. He had done most of it for her. He had begged her, had showed her his soul. He showed her what he truly felt, what he truly looked like.

She rejected him.

__

  
All the times  
That I could beg you please  
In vain  
All the times  
That I felt insecure  
For you  
And I leave  
My burdens at the door  


He watched her as she fought with determination and skill, her stare cold and dark as the forbidden Book of the Dead. He watched as she struck and parried, in complete control of her anger, her emotions. 

Always in control of herself, the only control she had.

He had realized this not long ago, before their night together. He noticed so many things about her he knew Seti would never even begin to glimpse. Because she was just a prize, trinket to be displayed to the man the people of Egypt thought to be a god.

She thought none of the court could see past her barrier.

He could.

__

But I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside your ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  


He closed his eyes. He had to, had to take his gaze off of her. He felt as though he would never be able to stop staring at her, never be able to rid himself of her image in his mind, in his soul.

He opened his eyes, the first sight still her. His eyes had tracked her movements even as they were closed. He watched her, saw her for who she really was.

He remembered that night. Their night, her night, his night. The taste of her skin, the smell of her hair, the fiery storm in her dark eyes. The feel of her chest, panting against his.

The forbidden, tasted. The pleasure felt, the damage done. It was not a mistake.

He had hurt, as she made him leave, as she once again shut herself off, tore away from his warmth. As she grew cold to their fire and tried to put it out.

But his pride would hardly allow her to do this, nor his heart. He had fallen, folly that it was.

__

All the times  
That I felt like this won't end  
It's for you  
And I taste  
What I could never have  
It was from you  
All the times  
That I've cried  
My intentions  
Full of pride  
But I waste  
More time than anyone  


He strode out of the court, the fight over, Anck-su-namun victorious. She would go to Seti's bed tonight, to be rewarded.

To be punished.

Clenched fists, glowering eyes, agitated posture, he entered his room. He felt rage and sorrow, tearing away at him inside. 

All for her, always for her.

Why could he not control himself? As she did. He was once like her. Now he always burned with some many emotions and urges and wills. He had to shove it all away, every moment.

He laid on his bed, closing his eyes tightly, pushing thoughts of her in pain away. He would not allow himself to do this, not again, not tonight. He would go to her.

Tomorrow. He would comfort her, show her what she was, that he saw her. Tomorrow, everything would be better.

__

All the times  
That I've cried  
All this wasted  
It's all inside  
And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again  
And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend  
But I feel  
Tomorrow will be OK  


He remembered her as she had let her walls fall before him. He would remind her of that, remind her that she had sown him the part of her no other soul had ever seen.

Yet he had glimpsed of it before, when her eyes flashed in anger, when her lip trembled before she bit it. When she swallowed her pride in front of the entire court.

He had always been watching her, seeing her for who she really was.

She was just like him. Fire and stone. Proud, yet powerless in nothing but the hidden truth.

__

But I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside your ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  


She would be his downfall.

And he would be her savior.


End file.
